


lucky strike

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin thinks Changmin is his lucky charm.





	lucky strike

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite human being in this planet. Hope you're having the best time ever, Kevin! Happy 21st birthday!
> 
> I think ducklings is a cute way to refer to toddlers because when they first start walking/waddling, they sort of look like ducklings 'cause of the diapers and you know. Lack of balance and tiny legs. Anyways, I think kids are cute, Kevin and Changmin are two cuties.
> 
> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/skztxts/status/1082625382787047424).

The thing about dating your long-term best friend is that there are no secrets. Awful bowl haircuts, arguable fashion choices, terrible selfies taken with prehistorical phones (or tablets, or laptops, because back in the day, kids had to improvise their flexes with the weirdest gadgets possible)... There’s nothing about Kevin Moon’s questionable pre-teen years and adolescence that Ji Changmin hasn’t seen. Everything from the awkwardly staged fake candid pictures to the trying too hard to flex videos, the iconic clips taken out of context for laughs and the unforgettable montages of selfies with ugly, poorly made filters; Changmin knows all about it.

It’s undoubtedly sweet to say Kevin and Changmin are high school sweethearts, but that doesn’t fully incorporate the amount of time the two of them have been together. High school sweethearts? More like _middle school sweethearts._ Preschool sweethearts. Womb sweethearts, even; their parents were good friends, they lived in the same neighborhood, and when their mothers got pregnant one after each other, they swore that their kids would be best friends just like they were. 

They grew up to be best friends, attached to the hip since forever. If Kevin was somewhere, you could bet Changmin would be wherever he was. They went to the same schools all the way growing up, and therefore, where one was, you could always find the other. Kevin and Changmin are a buy 1, get 1 free kind of deal. Seeing them on their own is a rare sight, because they’re together all the time. 

It was no surprise for anyone when they started dating at age 15. When they broke the news to their parents, their mothers joked about how they were meant to be together since day 1 and their sisters gushed over how long they were waiting for them to come around their feelings and confess to each other. 

Kevin’s sister remembers how Kevin used to brag to his cousins and friends in Canada about his boyfriend Changmin, the boy with perfect teeth and cute dimples that goes to the same school as him, back when he was younger. Kevin claims she’s lying, that he doesn’t remember any of that happening, but he’s lying through his teeth. He remembers it vividly; he remembers that all of his Canadian friends had their boyfriends and girlfriends in preschool, and he did as well have a boyfriend himself back in Korea. _Changmin._ So he said Changmin was his boyfriend, because he liked him in a way he didn’t like any of his other preschool friends. Changmin was _special._

Fast forward a few years, and Changmin and Kevin have been dating for almost 7 years now. They graduated high school together, ended up going to the same university and are about to graduate university together, each in their respective courses. They’re also engaged and living together already, because why the hell not? It’s cheaper, easier and more convenient for both of them. They’re just a few steps away from getting officially married. All they need at this point are the rings and the marriage certificate. Kevin is planning on proposing really soon, but don’t tell Changmin that.

Outside the perfect bubble of the little world of their relationship, adulting is hard. Handing in their thesis, convincing lecturers to write recommendation letters about them and applying for real, adult, boring 9 to 5 jobs is a _nightmare._ Kevin has been waiting for weeks for a response from the school where he did internship if he got a permanent position or not, and when he finally gets a call for an interview, he freaks out. _Completely loses it._

“You’re going to do amazing, babe, don’t worry.” Changmin reassures him, trying to stop Kevin from walking around in circles around their tiny kitchen so he can fix the tie hanging loose around his collar. Kevin was offered a permanent position in the same preschool Changmin works at; there’s no need for him to get all dressed up like this, but this is his first real job interview. He needs to make a good impression on the fellow teachers, even if in a few weeks he’ll be running around in jeans with hair clips on his hair and stickers all over his arms. “There’s no way they’re not going to hire you! You’re the best English teacher I know!”

“You only think that because you love me and love has made you dumb, darling.” Kevin says flatly, finally settling down. He pretends to choke when Changmin tightens the tie around his neck. That gets him a playful pinch on the nose. “I’m not that good. I doubt they’ll hire me.”

“Not true!” Changmin protests. “If anything, love has made me smarter. Remember last week when we finally got the carbonara sauce right?”

“That was big. I was really proud of you.”

“See? I never thought I’d get it right, but we did. The same thing applies to your job!” Changmin says, cupping Kevin’s face. “You’ll do great in your interview, babe, I believe in you! You got this!”

“I hope you’re right.” Kevin prays. “I really want this job.”

“You should see me as your motivation fairy!” Changmin insists. “Besides, think about how we’ll be coworkers! Instead of leaving you silly notes on your lunch box I can just stick them on your face in front of your students. Your little ducklings. They’ll follow you around like you’re their mom. It’s so cute, you’ll love them.”

“You sound more excited than me about this job, you know?” Kevin teases. “Which is understandable. I’m really excited too. Can’t wait to have my own class of ducklings.”

“You’ll do great! You’re going to be a great mother duck! Now, you need to get going or you’ll be late for your interview.” Changmin urges him to get up, shoving a jacket in his arms and his wallet, making the move to get their phones on the counter. “Come on, I’ll drive you and then we can go out for lunch.”

The drive to the school is short and quick. Changmin pulls over in front of the building, slowly stopping the car. Kevin makes the move to go out the door, trying to hold his jacket and the bouquet in his hands, but Changmin calls him back. “Wait, you forgot something!”

“What? What is it?”

Kevin looks at him in confusion, trying to find whatever he might have forgotten, but he has all his things with him, his phone, his wallet, his bag... 

_Changmin kisses him._

“Now you’re free to go, good luck! I love you!”

“I love you too, babe!”

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
